In situations in which people need to travel to a location or event, and in which the people have the choice regarding the arrival time, the travel path and/or positioning, one may want to know the best strategy to follow given a set of conditions and requirements and in accordance with one or more priorities. For example, a passenger who is about to take the subway (underground transit) may want to get on board or enter in the less densely occupied car or in the ones where the passenger may (or will) find people that he would like to meet. In another context, a person attending an event (e.g., sports games, theatre) may want to avoid coming early and being in a seat where the person might have to stand up constantly to allow other people arriving later to pass to reach their seats. Inventors in the present disclosure have recognized that enabling the identification of such or other like strategies may improve user experience in a variety of scenarios.